darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline:2017 Stanson Olympics
Characters Final Cuts * Michelle the Cat (20) (Fresh Four) * Winona the Dog (23) (Fresh Four) * Samantha the Wolf (21) (Fresh Four) * Madison the Vixen (18) (Fresh Four) * Partycja the Rabbit (28) (Sovia) * Daria the Wolf (24) (Sovia) * Isabella the Dragonfly (15) (Spagonia) * Anna the Cat (20) (Spagonia) * Eva the Wolf (25) (Apotos) * Athena the Cow (20) (Apotos) * Several other Tryouts (including Nightfall the BatCaracal) Qualifications: July 7, 2017 It is a beautiful day in Valesimette, the city in Lacancory where the Olympic Qualifications are held. Bright and bold, Michelle is seen running, and bursts through the doors, with excitement in her eyes. Michelle: Today's the day, you've been waiting your whole entire life for this very moment! She takes off her jacket, the number 398 labeled on her front and back of her pink shiny unitard. She goes into the locker room and opens the door to put her bag inside. She slams the door, only to find an unexpected comeptitior; Nightfall. Nightfall: Look who decided to actually show up. Michelle: [Turns around, surprised] Vanessa? What are you doing here? Nightfall: Well what did you expect? I'm here to qualify. And score higher than you. Michelle: ''You're'' gonna qualify? Nightfall: Watch me make the team. Michelle: [Laughs] You never were better than me. Not at this or anything else! Nightfall: [Angry] Is that so? [Her hand turns black and she clenches her fist, making Michelle choke. Suddenly, a number is called: "601 you're up for beam"] Michelle: [Dropped to the floor, surprisingly not breathing heavy] See? What did I tell ya? [Another girl runs up to Michelle] ???: Hey, are you okay? Michelle: I'm fine! Thank you. [She looks up] Wow, you're pretty. ???: [Blushing] Thanks! I'm really excited. You're Michelle, right? Michelle: Indeed I am! Finally gonna qualify for the team! What's your name? ???: The name's Winona. I remember I competed against you at Casino City! Michelle: [Confused] Casino City? That was a while back! Which one was that? Winona: The one you won got gold in everything? Michelle: [Still confused] There was a few where I did that, refresh my memory? Winona: The one with all the poker games? Michelle: [Figuring it out] Ohhhhh! I remember that place! That was such a good day for me! Winona: You're really talented. Those judges are messed up if they don't take you. [Another girl walks up] ???: [Looks over at Michelle, and screams] '''''AHH FUCK!''''' Michelle: [Running over to her] Hey, what's wrong? ???: [Upset] Michelle Fifi is competing against me? Now I'm never gonna make it! Michelle: [Flabbergasted] Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Okay? I get it. I'm good, and I probably am gonna kick your ass. Winona: [Outraged] Michelle! Michelle: Sorry? Truth hurts? But just because I'm gonna score high doesn't mean you won't make it. ???: Yes it does! Half of these people here are talented. As in, better than me. [A single tear falls] Michelle: [Slaps her] Shut up! How long have you been dreaming to get to this moment? ???: [Sobbing, rubbing her face on the place Michelle slapped] Since.... well.... forever? Michelle: [Hands on her hips] So you're gonna tell me, that after all of these years that you trained your ass off to be right here, that you're not ready? You trained for such a long fucking time! Get it together woman! You're gonna do fine. Just do your best! ["344 you're on floor!] ???: [Wiping the tears] That's me. Wish me luck! [Runs out to the stage] Winona: I feel bad. Michelle: It's the fucking Olympics for god sake! What does she expect? Winona: Wanna at least watch her floor? Michelle: Totally! The wolf enters the stage, a roar of cheers come from the audience. Latin music starts playing as she starts dancing into the corner, for her first pass. Running, she performs a roundoff back handspring double twisting double tuck, hoping back a little bit. Michelle cheers loudly for her. She then dances some more feeling the music. She then goes for her next pass; a roundoff back handspring triple full. The music then changes, as she goes into the next part of her routine. She then finds her next corner after her leap pass. She goes into a front handspring layout into a double twist front layout;perfect form and nailed landing. She has one pass to go;roundoff back handspring double back pike. She finishes and poses, and the crowd goes wild. She then walks back into the locker room in hopes of finding that routine on the TV screen, but instead it shows Nightfall's dismount, in which she fell on the landing. Michelle, wanting to laugh, kept her cool, watching the disappointed bat-caracal walk into the locker room. Michelle: Hey, are you o-- Nightfall: [Infuriated] '''''Zip it Fifi.''''' Michelle: [Quite shocked] Whoa, calm down cranky. You have three mo-- Nightfall: [Opens her locker] I already came back from vault, which wasn't bad, but beam was horrific. Michelle: I'm really sorry. Nightfall: It's not your fault. Michelle: I feel horrible though, I mean you trained for so lo-- Nightfall: [Angry] You're not helping. And I'm not in the mood. [She exits] Michelle: [Concerened] Wait! You still have bars and floor! Nightfall: [Leaves;one of the security guards comes and brings her back. "'''''OUT OF MY WAY'''''" is heard, along with a bang. A girl opens the door;Nightfall escaped, and the guard is on the floor, bleeding.] The wolf meanwhile, returns with Winona! Winona: That was really good! ???: That felt so awesome though! Michelle: [Walking up, cheerful, trying to forget what just happened] Hey! Good job! ???: Thanks so much Michelle! Michelle: By the way, what's your name? ???: Oh, I'm Samantha! Nice to meet you! Michelle: [Shaking her hand] Same here! Winona: I think I'm next for bars. Opening Ceremony: July 24, 2017 Week One Week Two Closing Ceremony: August 12, 2017